marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool (Funko Universe)
s | team = | ally = | fam = | video = | voice = | other = X-Men }} :Deadpool is from the Funko Universe short . Deadpool is a superhero. Biography Little is known about the man known as Deadpool. At some point, he acquired a . He used it to make s and named it . It is unknown if this was a real business or part of what he intended to be a trick. He knows a man named . He included a reference to this man on his truck in his side items. One day he found that was attacking a along . Deadpool raced the truck over to the interchange where Venom was attacking cars. As he approached, Deadpool turned on the truck's music to get Venom's attention. He skidded to a halt just in front of Venom. He quickly went to the back and threw on his . He opened the side window and popped out. He was shocked when Venom raced towards him. Venom leapt into the air and tackled Deadpool. The force knocked the window shut and tipped the truck on its back. Venom then began slamming Deadpool into the walls, the force bounced the truck up and down. Venom then threw Deadpool out the back doors. He flew through the air and slammed onto the pavement. He weakly looked up and reached to move away. Suddenly, Venom's tentacle wrapped around him. Deadpool scratched the ground as he was forced back. Venom swung him around pulling him back to the truck. Deadpool pulled out one of his two s and severed the tentacle. He swung it around slicing the tentacle five more times. He landed on the ground with pieces of tentacle falling around him. He stood and readied his sword, the tentacle pieces melted into liquid. Deadpool reached behind him and pulled out a chimichanga bursting with s and other fillings. He looked at it realizing what he was holding and was shocked. He watched as his opponent extended a tentacle to grab the food. He pulled the chimichanga into the truck, the doors closed behind it. Suddenly the whole vehicle shook as he ed. After a second, another burp blew the doors off the back. Kitchen utensils, a , and peppers flew out along with a big cloud of smoke. Venom sprinted out and ran in circles holding his throat. He stopped and burped again, this time flames shot out. He stopped and wiped off his tongue. Deadpool did several poses. Behind him, Venom ran around and ed releasing more flames. s fell all around him. Venom hiccuped flames twice more. A tortilla lands right on Deadpool's head. It is unknown what happened afterwards. Powers and Abilities Deadpool appears to have no real powers. He is incredibly durable, able to take hits from the incredibly strong Venom who slammed him into a wall several times. He is incredibly skilled with his swords. Personality Deadpool is a sarcastic smart aleck. His food truck seems to be one big joke revolving around one particular food. He put on a chef's hat before battle just for the humorous effect. After tricking Venom into burning his mouth he began doing various poses for no real reason, including one feminine pose. Background Deadpool is unnamed and unvoiced. He makes several noises but no words. has many allusions to the ''Deadpool'' film. In the Comics Deadpool patterned his costume off of . He briefly had the symbiote becoming a version of Venom. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Wade Wilson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Funko Universe) Category:Chimichangas (Short)